crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Young Turks
The Young Turks are a group of freshman students who want to become Alphas, so they attacked Team Kimba after the Breakfast Brawl got the Alphas detention, as a way of getting the Don's attention. Bombshell and Sweetheart organized the group, and chose Shadowolf as the visible leader.Blade Dancing The Turks attacked Fey and Generator, fought Chaka and Bladedancer and managed to escape before Security arrived. Their actions impressed The Don enough to make them associates of The Alphas but required the expulsion of members not accepted by The Alphas. Team Kimba figured out who attacked them and challenged them to an arena match of the four attacked against the whole team of Turks. Although the Turks tried to cheat, the Team Kimba side curb-stomped them extremely quickly.The Turks or the Geek This was pretty much the end of the Turks as a group, although a few of them were absorbed into Elite League.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim Members *Shadowolf *Bombshell *Sweetheart *Grenadier- expelled under orders of The Alphas; rejoined for battle agaisnt Team Kimba in Arena '91 *Behemoth- expelled under orders of The Alphas; rejoined then quit after battling Team Kimba in Arena '91 *Accelerator *Swoop *Dr. Goodvibes- expelled under orders of The Alphas; rejoined for battled agaisnt Team Kimba in Arena '91 References Original Seed Information The 'Young Turks' aren't really a team, they're a collection of friends and nodding acquaintance that have one shared agenda- getting accepted into the Alphas clique. In truth, this group is gathered by Bombshell and Sweetheart, in order to act as muscle in handling selected members of Team Kimba. Bombshell and Sweetheart are willing to dump any one- even all- of the others once they get what they want. However, they don't succeed, and they have enough of a 'team identity' from the encounter that some of them will stay together. What happens to them is very much up in the air; they might become fringe members of the Alpha clique after all; they might become an Alpha 'hit squad'; they might decide to become their own Power Faction, concentrating on the Freshman, cutting out the Alphas; they might become a group of 'freelance thugs', doing dirty work for whomever is willing to meet their price. Most likely, a few of the kids will break off after the fiasco, figuring the 'team' for a dog, leaving a core team of maybe Five or Six. Bombshell and Sweetheart are the real co-leaders, and are using Shadowolf as a front man. This is partially due to the fact that Shadowolf has a 'leader' personality and will be able to keep the others in line more effectively. And, Bombshell and Sweetheart both know that SW would insist on being 'leader' anyway; they know how to manipulate him, so this is the easiest and most effective way of staying in control. And lastly, if anything goes wrong, they can blame Shadowolf as the prime agent behind it. *Shadowolf (1M) Lead (and front man). Daredevil + shadow powers *Bombshell (1F) True co-leader. "Bad cop" girl. Brick. *Sweetheart (1F) True co-leader. "Good cop" girl. Package psychic. *Dr. Goodvibes (1M) Devisor, ultra-high freq. gadgets *Grenadier (1M) Violent loon. Creates plasma grenades & mines. *Behemoth (1M) Grows up to 25 feet tall, proportionally strong. *Accelerator (1M) Super-speed wiseass. *Swoop (1M) Eagle avatar: flight, vision, talons, feather missiles Category:Cliques Category:Young Turks